ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheWordyBirdy/Link
Link ''(stylized as ''LiNK) is the idea of a story I came up with after Mau was rampling about Cherish. It follows ten characters, each character has a chapter devoted to them where they will be the main character and the main character of the next chapter will be the supporting character in that story. If this is confusing, I'll explain: Mary is the main character in Chapter 1 and Emily is the supporting character in Chapter 1, Emily will be the main character in Chapter 2 and Chad will be the supporting character in Chapter 2, he will then become the main character in Chapter 3 and so on. The title Link refers to how many of the characters don't know each other and will never probably but they are all linked together throughout others. Characters *''Marina Witherspoon: Marina is a 16 year old girl currently enrolled in Mary McEvans School of the Arts in London, England. Her chapter follows the stress of being the sibling of a child prodigy and the things she'd do to prove her worth.'' *''Meghan O'Brien: Meghan is a 16 year old girl originally from Ireland who is enrolled in Mary McEvans School of the Arts in London, England. She is best friends with Marina Witherspoon and her chapter follows her relationship with a bad boy from America and how she changes throughout the relationship.'' *''Joel Lloyd: Joel is an 19 year old man from Los Angeles, California but currently living in London, England. He is a bad boy from head to toe and his chapter follows himself leaving his girlfriend, friends, and home in England to go back to the states where his mother is fatally ill.'' *''Anya Lloyd: Anya is an 18 year old woman from Los Angeles, California who is an aspiring actress. She is the little sister of Joel Lloyd and her chapter revolves around the sexual abuse she suffers from her married agent.'' *''Gregory 'Greg' Johanson: Greg is a 42 year old man living in Los Angeles, California who is a big time Hollywood agent. He is married but sexually abuses up and coming actress Anya Lloyd whom he accepts just because he is sexually attracted to her. His chapter revolves around how he has a family and kids yet is in a forced sexual relationship with a client.'' *''Freya Johanson: Freya is a 17 year old girl living in Los Angeles, California with her big time Hollywood agent father, retired model mother, and 9 year old brother Jack. Her chapter revolves around her and her boyfriend planning to drop out of school and run away to New York together until an unexpected twist of fate.'' *''Jesse Wolfe: Jesse is a 17 year old boy who ran away from his home in Los Angeles, California to New York where he hopes to become a musician. He is the boyfriend of Freya Johanson. After an unexpected event in the previous chapter her becomes depressed and his chapter revolves around the people he meets and the things he does to attempt to get out of his depressive state.'' *''Veronica Ambrosini: Veronica is a 21 year old woman living in New York, New York who's origin is unknown to everyone but herself. After meeting Jason she takes him in with her until she does just what her job description states.'' *''Lèyla Hernandez: Lèyla is a 33 year old woman living in New York, New York originally from San Juan, Puerto Rico and Veronica's superior. She's a tough-as-nails and no nonsese type of person who gets what she wants when she wants it. Her chapter revolves around her going to new extremes to keep her rich fiancé happy.'' *''Brian Romaskas: Timothy is a 30 year old man living in New York, New York but is on a 'business trip' in London, England throughout his chapter. He is the fiancé of Lèyla but is while on his 'business trip' he is really cheating on her with 39 year old English woman, Fiona Witherspoon, who is in fact, the mother of Marina Witherspoon, the first protagonist.'' So what do you guys think? Leave it in the comments, thanks. Category:Blog posts